Harry's Lost Sister Chapter 1
by Nomes
Summary: She didn't know who she truly was until she found the photo of the pair of them.
1. Harry's Lost Sister 1

"But Father I don't want to go to Hogwarts, why can't we stay here in Australia?" I say, but my father doesn't change his mind not that I ever expected him to. The trip to England was short as was to be expected when you were travelling by port-key. That's when I first met him, Lord Voldermort. He was a lot shorter in person than I imagined that he would be, I was also introduced to many of the death eaters, the one my father seemed to think was of the most importance was a man I can only remember as Malfoy. But it was his son that drew me to remember that much, his name was Draco and he couldn't have been any older than me when he took my hand it sent shiver through my whole body and that was the last time I saw the blonde. You see that's what my father is, a death eater, he was the leader of the Australian group until Voldermort invited him back to work directly for him here in England. I hated England but my father and mother seemed to love it, I found it much to cold being used to Australia's much warmer climate.

As we packed my father seemed to become more and more annoyed with the little things, so much so that my mother asked me to clear out my father's office and pack everything away. Using my wand I lift parchment out of his desk and place it into the box continuing the process over and over again. When I got to the bottom drawer I tried to open it and found I couldn't,

"Alohamora." I said and the lock clicked, pulling the drawer open I wonder what my father would have under lock, looking at the parchment it mostly just looked like official things and as I pick them up a photo fell to the floor. Picking it up I smile as I see it's a photo of myself as a baby. But then I frown as I look at the baby that was lying beside me in the photo, it was a boy I knew that and somehow he looked like me. But that was impossible, I didn't have any siblings my mother told me on my 16th birthday that she couldn't have any other children but she was happy with me, that was the only time I ever felt like she really loved me. As I stood there staring at the photo I didn't notice my father enter the room and come up behind me,

"What are you looking at?" father said with a slight growl in his voice, I lift my eyes from the photo and smile slightly,

"Nothing really father, just an old photo of me." I said before grabbing the last of the papers and placing them in the box with everything else from the room. Father nodded as he looked around the room,

"Thank you for packing this up for me Sara, we will be leaving soon so make sure everything is packed." He said before turning and leaving me with my thoughts and the photo,

"Who are you?" I said softly to the photo touching the dark hair that was so much like my own used to be, and quickly I shoved the photo in my pocket and taped up the box of father's things.

As I walked into the Great Room with the first years I could feel all eyes on me, I was to old to be a first year and they all knew it. Ignoring the stares I moved to the front of the group, Professor McGonagall said that she would call me first,  
"Sara Carson." She said and I took a step forward taking a seat onto the stool and looking coolly as everyone watched and waited for the response of the sorting hat. The hat was silent for a moment before starting it's soft whispers to me _'Well, well, well what do we have here. Oh yes, well that is interesting isn't it. Now where shall I put you? No, no I couldn't put you there...'_ I looked over the crowd for faces, seeing most of the ones I knew at the Slytherin table I smiled slightly as I looked to Draco and froze slightly as I caught his gaze in mine. Quickly turning away I started to look over the Gryffindor table my eyes falling across a face that I thought that I knew but I wasn't sure where I thought I knew them from, his piercing green eyes a mirror of my own. Almost forgetting where I was I tried to lift from the chair, I wanted to get closer to the boy, but the power of the hat made me stay seated, and I waited,  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and I slightly smiled with relief father would be most proud that I made it into the best house, in his opinion anyway. Making my way to the Slytherin table I noticed some faces that I knew from the death-eaters meeting, Draco moved over slightly away from the girl at his side whose name I was sure I didn't know,

"Sara." He said and motioned to the space beside him. Sitting beside him, I felt the warmth of his body beside me and I smiled, finally feeling like I belonged somewhere.

I was sitting in the common room, working on my potions assignment. Potions was the only lesson that I found hard, everything else just seemed to work for me but Potions was a complete mystery to me. Slamming shut the book I had been reading I sit back in the chair and sigh, closing my eyes I try to work through the potion in my head. As I felt the weight of someone sitting beside me I lifted my head not opening my eyes as I said,

"Can I help you?" even though I knew most of the people here I still wasn't very welcome. I could feel the whispers surround me as I sat in the common room and I hated it.

"Well actually I was thinking I could help you." I heard the voice from the body beside me say, opening my eyes I see it was Draco sitting beside me. I open my eyes and turn to him my eyes full of suspicion and Draco just smiled,

"You seem to be having problems with the Potions assignment. If you start failing you'll lose house points. And we don't want lose house points especially in Potions." I nod just looking into his stormy grey eyes, I had never noticed how cute Draco was. But I quickly shrugged the feeling off; Draco just wanted to win the house cup.

"So how are you going to help me?" I said to him, and he leaned forward piling up my books and put them in my bag,

"Come on we'll go to the library." He said I nodded quickly scooping up my book bag and following Draco out the common room door.

The walk to the library was long and to me slightly confusing, I still wasn't used to the school and found myself getting lost at times. Draco went near the back of the library and pulled out a chair motioning for me to sit. I quickly pulled my books and parchment out sitting down and opening the Potions textbook to the potion that I had been having problems with. Draco sat beside me leaning in and looking over the potion and then at my parchment,

"Look that's your problem." He said pointing at my parchment, and I looked leaning closer to him and I smiled slightly as the aroma of his cologne tickled at my nose, it smelt expensive and manly, just how I thought of Draco. As we read and fixed up my assignment I didn't notice how quickly time went by until I glanced up to see Professor McGonagall standing on the other side of the table. Biting my bottom lip I nudge Draco in the side and he looks up from the parchment,

"Professor, can I help you?" he said, her eyebrows lifted and she glanced to her watch,

"Well Mister Malfoy although you are Head Boy it is after hours and Miss Carson should be in bed." She said and I glanced to Draco and I could see he was starting to get angry,

"I'm sorry Professor, it's my fault I asked Draco to help me with my Potions homework and we just lost track of time. We will head back to the common room right now." I said quickly I wasn't sure whether Draco would have said anything to the Professor but I wasn't going to take any chances. She just nodded and I quickly packed up my things and took Draco by the arm pulling him past McGonagall and out the library door.

"Sorry" I said softly looking down at my feet releasing his arm and taking a step away, I knew I had over stepped myself. Draco stepped to me shaking his head,

"Don't be, if you didn't pull me out of there, I'm sure I would have said something I would have regretted." I look up my face inches away from his, I pull back but doesn't, he just frowns slightly,

"Well we better go back then." He said taking me by the hand and leading me back to the common room.

It had been over a week since McGonagall caught Draco and I late that night in the library and he hasn't talked to me since. I knew it was too good to be true Draco must have surely had some sort of drug that night to be so nice to me. Although I did get the best mark I have ever gotten in Potions on that one assignment, Professor Snape didn't question my parchment, I knew he checked to make sure we wrote it but he never said a word.

3 weeks later...

"Sara can you please come with me?" Snape approached me in the common room; I was working on a History of Magic assignment, I nodded and quickly pack my things away in my book bag. I followed him through the corridors unsure where we were headed. When we arrived at the doorway to Dumbledore's office I was standing behind Snape as he took me to the statue,

"Sherbet Lemon" he said to the statue and it started to move, he motioned to the stairs,

"Dumbledore will be waiting for you." He said waiting for me to move, quickly moving onto the step I watch as he walks away. When I reach the top I hear Dumbledore talking with someone, I frown and then knock on the door. Without stopping the conversation the door opens and I step inside and the door closes behind me,

"Professor Dumbledore you wished to see me?" I said softly still not able to see whom he was talking to.

"Oh yes Sara please come in." he waved his hand and I walked into the room and I see that the person Dumbledore was talking to was Draco. I frowned, confused, Draco had never said a good word about Dumbledore and it looked to me that they had just been having a normal conversation.

"Thank you Draco that will be all." Draco just nodded with a grunt and left giving me a smile as he walked past.

I stepped forward and sat in the chair that Draco had just been sitting in. When I sat I could still feel the warmth in the chair left from his body. For just a moment I sit thinking about Draco before Dumbledore speaks,

"Sara." I look up and see that Dumbledore was watching me. Feeling a little silly I looked straight at him and asked what needed to be asked,

"Sir, why did you call me here?" Dumbledore just smiled,

"I'm glad to see you went straight to the point. Do you know why you were sent here?" he asked me, I bit my lip and slid my hand into my pocket fingering the edge of the old photo. I had finally found out that the other baby in the photo was none other than Harry Potter, before he was the boy who lived. I shook my head; maybe Dumbledore would be able to give me the answers that I so desired to have. Dumbledore just smiled,

"Sara what colour is your hair?" he asked me cryptically, I frowned for a moment looking at the light coloured ends of my hair, no one except for my parents knew that my hair was truly black. I don't know why but they had coloured since I went to magic school back in Australia.

"Blonde sir." I replied lifting up the ends of my hair, Dumbledore smiled again lifting from his chair and picking up his wand, muttering a spell under his breath I felt a tingle go through my head and I looked at my hair. I gasped, my hair was black, I twirled in it my fingers trying to figure out what to say,

"What... What did you do?" I stammer out, looking up at him,

"Sara, do you know who you really are?" he asked. What kind of a question was that of course I knew who I was, I was Sara Carson. Daughter of a death-eater, and to one day be a death-eater myself, I had no choice, and it was either become a death-eater or become dead. I knew which I preferred. Dumbledore must have taken my silence as a no,

"Sara I assume that you know the boy Harry Potter?" I nodded, of course I knew who Harry Potter was, but what did he have to do with anything.

"I saw that you dropped this on Monday." He said producing a piece of paper, taking a closer look I discover that it is the photo that I had found in my father's study.

"Do you know who that is in the photo with you Sara?" he asked I hadn't answered many of his questions since I had entered his office but he seemed to know what I was thinking,

"No..." I replied in a small voice afraid of the answer,

"That little boy is Harry Potter, your twin brother." I took in a deep breath, and shook my head,

"No that is impossible, my parents are Michelle and Nathaniel Carson, I...I can not be Harry Potter's twin. No you're wrong. Harry Potter doesn't have any magical family left. Just those Muggles he lives with..." I said my voice trailing off in the realisation that my whole life was a lie.

"Sara." Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head I wasn't sure what to think anymore. Was Dumbledore telling me the truth, did Harry Potter had a twin sister, and was I that twin? There was so much I didn't know,

"Whether you believe me or not that boy in the photo is Harry Potter. But Sara, be careful who you tell about this some people might try and use it against you." He said, I just nodded I wanted to tell Draco, badly, but would he reject me if he found out that I was Potter's twin...


	2. Harry's Lost Sister 2

Two weeks had gone by and still nothing had happened. I knew that I was Potter's twin but nothing had changed. Although I didn't think I loathed him as much, as Draco pointed out one day in Potions class,

"Sara what is wrong with you?" he said and my head snapped around looking at Draco I frowned,

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said softly so Snape didn't over hear, Slytherin or not if he caught Draco and I talking in his class there would be detentions.

"Well you never pick on Potter any more." He said as I glanced at Potter. I couldn't tell him could I, would it change how he felt about me? Merlin, listen to me I'm thinking like Draco has feelings for me. Seeing Snape look up from his work at me I turn back to my Potion and the whisper to Draco when Snape had looked away,

"I'll tell you after class." Draco frowned and then shrugged.

As we exited Draco quickly grabbed me by the arm pulling me away from the crowd and into an empty near by classroom,

"Well then what's going on." He said, he sounded annoyed about having to wait for the information. I smirked slightly before looking down at my feet,

"Well... I think I've gone a bit soft for him..." Draco gasped, putting both hands on my shoulders and shaking me slightly,

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him or something equally disgusting." He said holding my shoulders tightly. I shook my head quickly and frowned in disgust,

"No Draco nothing like that. Its just..." _'Where should I start?'_ I thought not being able to end my sentence I sighed. Draco who still hadn't released me just looked me in the eye and gave me a 'Well?' look,

"Dumbledore called me to his office a couple of weeks ago. You saw me remember?" I said biting my lip as he nodded,

"Well Dumbledore told me something about my past that you're never going to believe..." I paused again, Dumbledore told me to be careful whom I trusted with this, but I did trust Draco,

"I'm Harry's twin sister." I said in a whisper and for a moment I didn't think Draco had heard me. And then his mouth dropped open and his hands released their grip on my shoulders, but I didn't move. I needed to know what Draco was going to do, if he was going to tell the whole school then I was in trouble. But Draco just stood there,

"Draco?" I said, it seemed that he had gone into shock

"Sara you can't be serious. I mean really Potter's twin you don't look a thing like him." Was all he managed to get out as he stepped away from me, I just nodded. I knew instantly I knew that it was a bad idea telling Draco. He would surely tell everyone and then Harry would know and then well I didn't want to think about what might happen next.

"Well that still doesn't explained why you've gone soft on him." He said matter of fact-ly. He didn't shout or hex me into next week or even threaten to tell the whole school; he just stood there,

"Well I don't... I don't know. I mean he's my brother, I can't just ignore that." I replied,

I knew that it was a lame excuse but it was the best I could come up with. Draco just smirked, and stepped forward putting his hands back on my shoulders, although much more gently this time. He softly kissed my forehead, we had been getting close lately but I knew he was going to ask something important. He always kissed my forehead before he did,

"Sara do you believe this war that Voldermort is trying to start against the Mudbloods and Muggles?" I frowned, _'What a totally out of place question.'_ I though to myself and I shrugged,

"Not since I met him, he's crazy." He smiled,

"Sara what would you say if I said that Harry and I are working together." And that stoped me, my mouth opened and then shut again. I looked at Draco trying to see if there was any sign that he was joking,

"You're not joking, are you?" He shook his head looking down for a moment,

"Sara you have to believe me when I say that you can join us too." I was stunned; Draco was opening up to me. I had been trying to get him to open up to me for weeks and nothing seemed to work, I never thought that telling him about Harry would lead him to open up.

And he just then he smiled again, before taking my hand and pulling me out of the classroom and down the hall. Almost running to keep up with Draco as he sped through the corridors, I tired to get him to stop so I could talk to him. But it was no use; he was ready to pull me through the whole castle if he had to. When we finally reached the library he slowed as we walked into the library. A he pulled me to the back of the library I finally got the breath to speak up,

"Draco what are we doing here?" I said but he put his hand up to my lips to silence me. As we went further into the library I heard soft voices. For a moment I thought we were going to listen to someone conversation before Draco announced himself,

"Hey you three." He said and he pulled me from behind the bookshelf and I found myself face to face with Potter, Weasel and Granger. I didn't understand why Draco was being nice to them,

"Hey Malfoy." Potter said and then looked at me,

"Your Sara Carson right?" he said looking at me, I nodded looking at Draco, but he just smiled at me and then looked at the trio,

"Sara you wanted to know if I was telling the truth didn't you." He said and I nodded slowly. He then reached forward to the table and pointed his wand at it just beside where Hermione was sitting; muttering a small incantation a small drawer popped out and inside was a piece of paper.

"Draco are you sure you want to show her that?" Hermione said, she wasn't stopping him and she wasn't being snide she just asked him a question like he was a friend. Draco just nodded and said,

"I think she would want her name on here too." Hermione just shrugged and said,

"I will Oblivate her memory if she doesn't like it." Hermione said pulling out her wand. I glared at her. I knew that Draco wouldn't show me something that sounded really important unless he thought I would agree. Looking over his shoulder I see that it was a list of names, at the top it read, 'Students of the Phoenix' I tilted my head, the trio were the first on the list followed by many names on the list and the paper seemed to be changing the list all the time. I noticed that Draco's name was almost in the middle of the list.

"What is Students of the Phoenix?" I said looking to Draco. He looked at me and smiled,

"These are all the students in Hogwarts that are fighting against Voldermort. After what you told me I knew you would be supportive." I looked at him, there were some many names on the list, and finally it stopped changing when it got to the bottom of the list, there was enough space for one more name.

"If you add you name though you have to know, if you say anything to Voldermort or any of his followers about the Order or about whose names are on the list you will be cursed and your mouth will disappear and you won't remember what you were going to say." Harry said looking at me seriously. I knew this was serious but I knew I couldn't fight with Voldermort knowing that I was Harry's sister. I nodded and pulled my quill from my bag,

"Do I need to sign with a special quill or will mine do?" I said looking to Hermione, and she just smiled.

"Your's is fine." She said and I placed the parchment onto the table and I was about to write my name when I stopped. Should I write 'Sara Carson' as my name or should I wait and write my real name.

"Sara?" Draco said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder and he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I turned back to the parchment and signed my name, 'Sara Carson' and when I found out my real name I would cross out Sara and write that on there instead. She looked at her name for a moment and then the words disappeared into the parchment.

"Well it's never done that before." Hermione said looking at the parchment, then just as suddenly as the words disappeared they reappeared, but it didn't say 'Sara Carson' any more it said 'Haylie Potter'. I quickly put my hand over the parchment hoping that the trio didn't see it. I wasn't ready to tell Harry about who I really was, but Draco put his hand over mine,

"Sara what is it?" he said, Draco didn't see it either and I sighed inwardly.

"Her last name changed to Potter" Ron said as he leaned over Hermione,

"Why would it change Hermione?" I said quickly, she shrugged,

"Well I did charm it so that you couldn't put a false name on it, maybe that's what happens when you put a false name or misspell you name. It changes to the right one." Harry frowned I could tell he was trying to reason with himself,

"But that still doesn't work. I mean why would her last name change to Potter?" Harry said,

"Lift you hand Sara." Ron said, he wasn't demanding and he didn't sound angry I was surprise he could be nice. I carefully lift my hand and the name stared out for everyone to see, 'Haylie Potter.'

"Well I suppose I have some explaining to do don't I?" I said softly taking a step back and sitting on a chair near the table looking into my lap,

"Sara, I can tell them if you like." Draco said to me sitting on the arm of the chair. I shook my head, hoping that it concealed the shakes that were going through my whole body,

"The parchment is right. My real last name is Potter." I said quietly. There was a gasp from Hermione, and a soft 'Bloody Hell' from Ron but Harry said nothing. I looked up at his and then reached into my robes and pulled out the photo.

"This is us." I said handing the photo to him, he took it apprehensively and looked at the photo of the two babies lying beside one another in the sun wriggling slightly. He looked from the photo to me and said,

"But your hair." I pulled out my wand and pointed it to my head, and quietly whispered,

"Finite." And the blonde disappeared from my hair and it became black just like Harry's.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said under his breath.


End file.
